


Two hearts collided

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen accepted Tosh's invitation to go on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two hearts collided

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I owwn nothing, I'm just having fun

Owen pulled up in front of Tosh's flat and put the car in park, but left the engine running. He had already driven around the block three times before parking. He had almost driven off, but something had made him stop.

This is stupid, he thought to himself for the hundredth time, you and Tosh, it's daft, it won't work.

He started to put the car in drive, but stopped. It was just a date, one date, it didn't have to mean anything.

I'm scared, he admitted to himself.  Scared it won't work out, even more scared it will.  I don't want to hurt Tosh, she doesn't deserve that. He rested his head against the back of the seat and took a deep breath. Losing Katie had almost destroyed him. He had fallen hard for Dianne, but she hadn't stayed. He wasn't afraid to take risks, it was normal, with his job, but he didn't know if he had the strength to put his heart on the line again. 

I want to feel like that again, he thought, I want to be happy, to have someone special, to be special to someone.

He took another deep breath and got out of the car. Part of him felt he was on a collision course.

 

Tosh stared out the window of her flat. She had seen Owen's car pull up and park, but he didn't get out.

He probably regrets agreeing to the date. She thought. He's thinking up an excuse and he'll call any minute.

She turned and looked at her phone, laying on the table by the door, waiting for it to ring.  When it didn't, she let out the breath she'd been holding and turned back to the window.

He's probably just as nervous as you are, she thought. He hasn't had an easy time of it when it comes to relationships.

Not that her track record was very good. An alien and a soldier form WWI, yeah she sure could pick them.

I'm scared, I've wanted this for so long. she thought. I don't want to hurt Owen, I don't want to be hurt. What if it doesn't mean as much to him as it does to me. What if it does.  She put her forehead against the window and closed her eyes. She wondered if she could do this. She felt like she was falling, out of control.

I want to be happy, she thought, I want to matter to someone, to know what it's like to be important to someone.

 

Owen stood outside Tosh's door and stared at it like he'd never seen one before.

"Oh for fuck's sake." he grumbled. "Just get on with it, you coward."

He raised his fist and pounded on the door before he changed his mind.

Tosh jumped at the loud knock on the door. She had been so sure Owen would change his mind that she just stood there, frozen. There was another loud knock.

"Just open the door  before he leaves." she whispered.

She hurried over and yanked the door open. Owen stood in the hall, staring at his shoes like a nervous school boy.

"Hi." she said softly.

Owen looked up.

"Hi." he said.

As two pairs of brown eyes met, they both smiled, and two hearts collided.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
